The Internet has created a wealth of knowledge and information on a scale previously unimaginable. From commercial web sites to individual homepages, government resources to educational institutions, web surfers are exposed to a vast array of information that varies in purpose, presentation, language, complexity, and functionality.
In addition to various web site designs, the interests of individual web surfers determine the manner in which web sites are accessed and utilized. Novice web surfers prefer simplicity and ease of use, whereas expert surfers prefer functionality and flexibility. Patterns of individual use further diverge with different areas of interest such as news, merchandise, sports, science, and education.
In contrast to the diversity of web sites and use patterns, Internet web browsers are markedly generic, with minimal capability to be tailored for individual use. The two most prominent web browsers, NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR and MICROSOFT INTERNET EXPLORER, limit individual customization to manual, static processes such as selecting a homepage, book marking web site addresses, displaying and hiding navigational toolbars, and setting global appearance features.
The combination of different web sites, individual preferences, and generic web browsers guarantees that web users surfing from web site to web site are never presented with web page information in their preferred fashion. They are thus faced with equally unattractive choices of either exhaustively and repeatedly reconfiguring browser settings throughout a web session, or experiencing frustration and inefficiency as they view web sites in less than ideal conditions. Significantly, those most affected are the mainstay web surfers who visit large numbers of web sites.